Various service providers enable a sender, such as an individual or entity (e.g., business, educational institution, government institution, etc.), to have one or more items delivered to a recipient that includes another individual or entity. Typically, the service providers utilize a fleet of vehicles to deliver an item directly to an individual or entity. The service providers operate distribution hubs that aggregate items for a particular region and vehicles of the service provider obtain items from the distribution hubs and deliver them to a specific location of the recipient (e.g., business address, residential address).